1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the practice of dental hygiene, and in particular, to the removal of, or the inhibition of the growth of plaque in the oral cavity.
2. Description of the Art
The following references, while not exhaustive discuss various materials which are included in compositions which contact the oral cavity. Salzmann, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,744,049 issued May 1, 1956, discusses dental creams containing a partial ester of glycerine and a higher fatty acid material. The Salzmann patent also discusses the use of dicalcium phosphate dihydrate as an abrasive, and as well the use of sodium lauryl sulfate. U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,662 issued to Roberts et al, Nov. 23, 1971, describes dental creams which may contain various zinc salts or sodium lauryl sulfate and compositions which may be flavored with peppermint, spearmint or clove oils.
Clark, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,026 issued Dec. 30, 1975, describes the enhancement of flavor in chewing gums obtained by sorbing the flavoring onto a hydrophilic colloid in conjunction with a surfactant. Among the surfactants disclosed are anionic materials, including sodium di(2-ethylhexyl)sulfosuccinate. Clark also states that nonionic surfactants may be used to sorb the flavor into the gum including fatty acid monoglycerides or fatty acid diglycerides. British Pat. No. 1,290,627 in the name of Pader, published Sept. 27, 1972, describes mouthwashes, having activity against calculus and plaque, containing zinc salts and further describing the use of sodium lauryl sulfate to provide foaming action.
British Pat. No. 1,296,952 reported by Cancro et al and published Nov. 22, 1972, states that plaque and calculus may be diminished by zinc phenolsulphonate and cartain enzymes in dentrifrice compositions. The Cancro patent also describes the use of certain abrasives, buffering agents, and various surfactants. British Pat. No. 1,372,932 published Nov. 6, 1974, describes purported anticaries compositions including chewing gums, dentifrices and candylike products. In particular, the aforementioned British patent states that stearoyl-2-lactylate has been found effective to inhibit the production of dextran in the mouth.
Canadian Pat. No. 959,764 issued Dec. 24, 1974, to Pader, describes dentifrice compositions containing a source of zinc ions and various enzymes. Pader also describes various surfactants which may be included in toothpastes, including sodium lauryl sulfate and dioctyl sodium sulfosuccinate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,880 issued to Vinson et al, on May 10, 1977, describes compositions for inhibiting dental plaque containing a source of zinc ions and a halosalicylanilide, a quaternary ammonium compound and other specified materials. The Vinson et al patent also states that sodium lauryl sulfate and polishing agents may be used in the compositions. Hass in Ser. No. 124,465, filed Mar. 15, 1971 discloses that stearoyl-2-lactylate may used to prevent the formation of dextran in the mouth.
Yolles, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,107 issued June 18, 1974, describes chewing gums which incorporate the flavor in a polymeric backbone. Yolles states that the flavor release in the chewing gum is sustained by the molecular arrangement of the flavor group. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,206 issued to Litchfield et al on Mar. 21, 1972, are described chewing gums containing various aliphatic aldehydes as anticaries agents. Various oral preparations for preventing dental plaque are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,476 issued Feb. 24, 1976 to Hass. Comollo states in U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,574 issued Oct. 5, 1976 that non-tacky chewing gums may be made containing mono- and diglycerides of fatty acids in an amount up to ten percent (10%) by weight of the base composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,417 issued to Westall et al on June 28, 1974, describes the use of dihydrochalcone in chewing gums. This patent further describes the use of butylated hydroxyanisole, butylated hydroxytoluene and propyl gallate as antioxidants unhindered, chewing gums. DuRoss, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,041 issued Aug. 3, 1976 describes the use of sorbitol powder, butylated hydroxyanisole, and glycerine in chewing gums. Additional disclosures of sorbitol as well as other sugars, such as xylitol, are made in various United States Patents including: U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,320 issued to Klose et al on Dec. 28, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,593 issued to Hammond et al on Aug. 12, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,434 issued Oct. 21, 1975 to Bohni; U.S. Pat. No. 3,296,079 issued Jan. 3, 1967 to Griffin; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,866 issued Apr. 11, 1972 to Billoti.
Dental plaque is a deposit which accumulates on the teeth and adjacent surfaces in the oral cavity. The plaque is a product of microbial growth, primarily derived from food residues in the mouth. Mucoproteins and minerals present from the saliva and dead cells in the mouth also assist in plaque formation.
Plaque is removed to some extent by effective brushing of the teeth, but the less accessible and more sheltered areas of the mouth which cannot be readily reached by a toothbrush, are particularly susceptible to plaque and eventually, calculus growth. Left unhindered, the plaque increases in size and more tenaciously adheres to the teeth. The bacterial metabolism within the plaque on the tooth surface results in the production of acids, toxins and enzymes which are deleterious to the neighboring oral tissues. It has been stated that there is evidence pointing to plaque as being the direct cause of dental caries, due to the generation of acids within the plaque structure. In any event plaque is unsightly, and undesirable.
The present invention describes ingredients in compositions to retard and/or remove plaque from the surface of the teeth. It is also noted that when the plaque is removed or prevented from forming upon the teeth, that the potential growth of calculus is also advantageously limited.
The embodiments of the plaque inhibiting composition are described below in the summary of the invention.
Throughout the specification and claims, percentages and ratios are by weight, and temperatures are in degrees Celsius, unless otherwise indicated.